The Confession
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Morgan is drunk and tells Garcia about what happened to him when he was a child.
1. Chapter 1

**The Confession**

**Chapter one**

"Come on, hang in there Aivenna." Garcia said, she was at home playing an online card game called Chaotic, "Yes, your Dakkamal is coded!" with one more attack she won the match. " That was fun." She looked at the clock on her computer, it read 11:55 P.M. "Well I better get ready for bed." She said to herself.

"knock, knock," she heard somebody knocking on the door. She was hesitent to go see who it was. After being shot at and knowing about what some crazy people are capable of doing, she is very fearful of a stranger knocking on her door at night. She got up and went to her dresser, she opened up the drawer at the bottem. Inside the drawer was a pink handgun. She picked it up and then went to the door. She looked into the peep hole to see who it was that was knocking on her door. All she saw was a bald brown head, but not a face. Her mind instantly thought of her co-worker and friend, Morgan.

"Baby girl, please open up the door." he said in a drunken voice. There was no question about who it was now. She put the gun away and opened the door for Morgan, who collapsed half way in her house, he didn't even make it two steps.

"Sweety, what happened?" she said as she half dragged, half carried him to the sofa.

"I had a few too many drinks and the bar tender took my keys. My place is too far away to walk, so I thought I could sleep here for the night. If that's okay with you?" he asked. He began to wheeze like he was about to throw up. Thinking quickly, Garcia grabbed a nearby trash can.

"Of course I don't mind, but why didn't you take the bus or a taxi? Your home is much more closer to our favorite bar than mine." she asked, he could hear the worry in her voice even though he was too drunk and sick to notice much of what was going on around him. It was true he could have just walked home, even in his current condition it would only have taken five minutes at most. He just needed to tell somebody about what happened to him when he was a child and Garcia knew him better than his other friends.

"Because I needed . . ." he threw up before he could finish his explanation. Good thing she got the trash can, he was throwing up so much she thought the trash can was going to overflow. Once he stopped after about a minute, she helped him walk to the bathroom. He splashed hot water on his face and then got some mouthwash to get the horrible taste out, but it didn't work.

"Feel better?" she asked, consarned that she might need to take him to the hospital. He nodded, then slumpted over the toilet, just in case he would start blowing up chuncks again.

"Look baby girl, I need to talk with you before I lose my nerve." He nervously said. Garcia sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked more conscerned now than ever.

"When I was younger there was a man who I thought as a father figure. In my mind he was the coolest person out there. He helped other kids like me, who were hanging with the wrong crowd. He took me under his wings and couched me to be the best football player in the school." Tears began to roll down his face at the memories. Garcia didn't say anything, not wanting to push him. Morgan had to steady himself for what he was going to say next. "He raped me!" he cried out in sadness and anger. Garcia's heart felt like it had stopped. She quickly wrapped her arm around him. He continued to cry all night, telling his baby girl about his childhood.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Me and my sister were talking about criminal minds and this idea for a story popped into my head. This story is going to be short, no more then maybe five chapters long. It's been a long time since I watched an episode of criminal minds, so I'm not sure this goes into the show time line, but I think it will still be good. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Well, I was planning something different, but it's been two years, since I posted this fic, so at this point I know I probably will never finish it. So I just made this little drabble and I'll put this fic as complete.

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!

* * *

The next morning, Morgan left Garcia's home with a killer headache and wearing dirty, alcohol smelling cloths. He barely remembered what he admitted to his Baby Girl last night. But he does remember parts of what happened.

He remembers he throw up a few times to his embarrassment; he remembers how he cried in her arms for what felt like minutes, but it had to be longer than a few minutes; and he remembers how he retold the worst parts of his childhood.

He wake up at nine o'clock in the morning on Garcia's couch covered in cold sweat and his Baby Girl was asleep in a chair next to him with a small trashcan in hand. The trashcan was empty, but he could still smell his vomit on it.

He wishes none of that happened last night.

He knows his secret is safe with Garcia who promised not to breath a word to any soul of what happen tonight or what he had said to her, but he didn't want anyone to know about his dark secret.

He didn't want to remember.

But he knows he can never forget what happened to him.


End file.
